The present invention generally relates to safety equipment and vehicles configured for transporting cargo. More particularly, this invention relates to flatbed trailers and other platforms adapted to support cargo, and to safety equipment suitable for securing an individual while walking on the cargo to prevent accidental falls.
The loading and securing of flatbed loads typically require the operator or other individual to climb and walk on the cargo (load). To ensure safe loading of flatbed trailers, most trucking companies in the United States require that operators follow a variety of procedures and employ safety equipment to reduce the risk of injury. However, flatbed loads can be in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and operators must load and secure their loads in all types of weather, at times without assistance or supervision. Furthermore, there is considerable resistance to the use of safety equipment if much time and effort are required for installation. As a result, many work-related injuries occur with loaded flatbed trailers, the most severe of which often involve the operator failing from the trailer while walking on top of the cargo.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if safety equipment were available that could be easily installed and used by an flatbed operator without assistance.